


My Father Will Not Be Hearing About This

by egensfatuus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (then again it was in a dream), Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Comedy, Draco’s In Denial, Draco’s a Horny Teenager, Dream Sex, Harry fucks Draco in a Dream, He’s fucking gay y’all, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Wet Dream, dubcon, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egensfatuus/pseuds/egensfatuus
Summary: Draco made fun of gay people. Draco couldn’t be one of them. No, he chose not to be gay. Not that he was ever gay in the first place. No, his obsession with Harry Potter was completely heterosexual!Shit.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 240





	My Father Will Not Be Hearing About This

**Author's Note:**

> take my fucking gay ass fic or else

Draco Malfoy was completely, and utterly, screwed.  
That damned Harry Potter wouldn’t leave his mind, and he was full of absolute rage at that fact. 

Harry- er- “Potter” (as Draco so lovingly called his enemy), wouldn’t stop suspecting him of being up to something every single year at Hogwarts, and also wouldn’t stop looking at him with his hateful green eyes, and it all had started with Draco trying to be kind- trying to befriend him. It was Potter who turned him down, after all. What even was Potter’s issue? Why was he so obsessed with Draco? Ah, well, it wouldn’t be fair to say that Draco wasn’t obsessed with him, too. Always mocking him, watching him, stalking him, thinking about him and giving him hateful notes, finding a way to talk to him, dreaming about him-  
Speaking of which, Draco couldn’t get Potter out of his dreams.  
They were always the strangest dreams, filled with heated looks, soft touches- sometimes rough, and Potter’s hands, roaming his body...  
It was disgusting, obviously. The thought of doing such a thing with another man was sinful, in Draco’s mind! Well, that idea was planted in his head by his father, but that wasn’t the point. Draco made fun of gay people. Draco couldn’t be one of them. No, he chose not to be gay. Not that he was ever gay in the first place. No, his obsession with Harry Potter was completely heterosexual!

Shit.

Moving on, back to the subject of Draco’s dreams. Ah yes, he seemed to be currently plagued with one about Potter doing indecent things to him that exact night.

Harry had him pinned in the boy’s lavatory. Draco didn’t remember why, or how he sparked that reaction in him, but it was certainly not planned. Harry’s hands were strong- muscular, even- and veiny. They were masculine in a way that made Draco salivate. They twitched slightly, then pushed down harder on Draco’s pale wrists. The pressure was overwhelming. “How dare you,” Potter hissed under his breath. Fury radiated off of the Gryffindor in waves. His eyes were worse; they were possessive and angry, yet full of secret want and desire. Harry was just as into the situation as Draco was. Speaking of which, Draco was gathering quite a bit of stiffness in his pants. It was quite embarrassing, especially due to how easy it was for Draco’s body to heat up like this, just from Harry’s anger. “How fucking dare you,” muttered the more dominant of the boys. 

Just like that, Harry kissed him. It was rough, and passionate, full of absolute want and hatred, just how Draco wanted it. Harry kept him pinned though. Draco tried to escape, so he’d be able to touch Harry, or maybe slap him, but was unable. That was so fucking hot. Harry pulled away from the rough kiss and looked Draco up and down before giving him his trademark prideful, shit-eating smirk. “I like seeing you like this. Restrained like an animal,” Harry admitted, beginning to grin. That powerful look in his eyes didn’t disappear. “How about I make you more unable to move?”  
Draco gulped (in anticipation? excitement? he wasn’t quite sure how he felt). “Don’t you dare.”

Harry muttered a spell quietly, ignoring Draco, and oh fuck, was Draco being tied up. Snakes of rope knotted and twisted around his body, all while keeping his arms tied- this time behind his back. His body was covered in rope- only left with openings in quite inappropriate places. Harry backed up for a second to admire his work as Draco slumped to the ground, on his knees. His ankles were tied, and there was rope squeezing his thighs. Draco whimpered, trying to escape his bonds. “Shit, Potter,” he huffed out, actually kind of heated from the restraint, and inability to move. He then cleared his throat, returning to his senses. “Let me go, you bloody idiot,” Draco snapped- but his voice wasn’t in it. It was too low, too seductive. It was quite too aroused to convince Harry of anything. Harry grinned and kneeled in front of him, making eye contact with him. “No, I don’t quite think I’ll do that. I don’t think I’ll do that at all.” Potter licked his lips, eyeing Draco as though he was a tasty treat. Then, he moved onto the ground so his face was in front of Draco’s crotch. “You’re quite hard, aren’t you?” Potter questioned, mostly rhetorically. “Shut up,” Draco responded.  
Harry just grinned. He always grinned that way. His stupid smile made Draco feel warm. Harry pushes Draco’s legs apart and promptly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Draco went absolutely red, his face burning with embarrassment. “Don’t do anything, I swear- Oh!” Draco began to say, before Harry began to mouth at his crotch. Harry pulled Draco’s boxers down and began to kiss at his dick instead, quite hastily. Harry must need to get to other things, too. Draco squirmed at the idea. He let out a small moan as Harry finally began to suck his dick, bobbing his head and running his tongue over his sensitive shaft. “F-Fffuuuck, Potter-“ Draco whined. Harry shivered and began to suck him off a bit harder, especially paying attention to the head of his dick. His movements were suddenly rougher, more full of need. Draco didn’t last very long, and ended up cumming right into Harry’s wet mouth. He tossed his head back with a loud moan, and screwed his eyes shut. Draco panted uncontrollably, unable to catch his breath. “Shit-“ he breathed out, “Ohhh, shit, just do me, Potter.” 

Harry pulled back and gulped down Draco’s semen, He rubbed his lips- probably wiping them off with his sleeve- and then grinned. “Yeah? What if someone walks in?” he said, most liking referring to the fact they were in the bathroom. Draco didn’t care.  
Draco glared at him. “Shut up and fuck me, you asshole.”

Dreams can make a person say the weirdest things.

Anyhow, Harry had the kindest idea to prep Malfoy first (after adjusting the tight bonds a bit more, and their positions, and managing to magic Malfoy’s pants off) with those fucking hot hands of his. Malfoy’s face was pressed against the floor with his ass in the air, and honestly he didn’t give a flying fuck. Shit, those hands- Malfoy wanted to suck his fingers, bite them, feel them- well, technically, he was feeling them now, and shit they were good. They were long, big- curling inside of him and making him arch his back with a sensitive moan.  
Harry had conjured up some lube, and fuck did it feel good being spread inside of Malfoy. He liked the feeling of Harry spreading him open with that hand of his- and the other squeezed his ass, kneading it like dough. 

It was even better when Harry began to squeeze his hips and press his fat cock into Malfoy, pushing his length deeper and deeper. It felt like it was splitting Malfoy open, pushing inside of his most vulnerable area, making it it’s own. Malfoy panted with heat. “Mmf-“ he moaned out, desperate and needy. “Harry, Harry, please-“ he begged out like a bitch in heat. Harry laughed slightly behind him. “What happened to ‘Potter’?” he teased. “Shuuut upppp-“ Draco whined desperately. Harry grinned and began to pull back out of him. “No! No- no- please, I- I need you-“ Draco begged. Suddenly, Harry slammed back into him so hard that Draco came a little. “FUCK!” he cried, overwhelmed with pleasure. Tears brewed in his eyes, from absolute pleasure. Harry began to slam into him with forceful thrusts, overwhelming and desperate, as though he wanted this as much as Draco. Fuck, it felt good- Draco’s body moved with every thrust, heaving forward. It was so good, having Harry ram into him like he owned him- shit, Harry did own him- and Draco couldn’t stop moaning. Harry grabbed his hair and yanked, pulling his head back roughly and making Draco moan before moving his hand down to Draco’s mouth. Draco instantly began to suck at Harry’s bony fingers, passionate and needy, trying to thank Harry for treating him so well. He began to orgasm already- reaching his peak quickly due to how roughly he was being handled- and just when he could feel Harry’s hot cum start to fill his ass, he woke up.

Draco instantly sat up and let out a soft whimper- shit, he had came his pants. Wow, that was embarrassing, and he was still fucking hard. He was red, and full of heat, panting as though Harry’s dick had been in him. His body still felt the burn of rope, the tightness of it against his flesh. Draco rubbed his eyes, then proceeded to jack off after muttering a silencing spell in his bed. He was in the Slytherin dorm after all, and didn’t want his peers hearing him pleasure himself. He didn’t last long while jacking off, because Harry was so heavy on his mind.

So no, Draco wasn’t gay, not one bit. He never had been, never would be. Especially not gay for his enemy who was in love with that stupid Weasley girl. Never.


End file.
